Darkness Falling
by Lunala - get in the bag
Summary: A long time ago, before the legendary beasts, before Deoxys and even before Mewtwo and Genesect, Darkrai was once dating Meloetta. It's impossible to tell, because Meloetta now hates Darkrai to the core and more. Darkrai kept carrying on, but one day, he finally snaps. And when Meloetta finally lets Darkrai in, it might be too late.


**Darkness Falling**

* * *

 _ **IMPORTANT: DO NOT READ BEFORE READING "LEGENDARY SHORT STORIES"! You would not understand some things.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song used. All rights go to Daniel Powter, and the other songs' composers.**

* * *

(Music: It's Raining Somewhere Else Sax Cover - subversiveasset)

Shaymin burst into Darkrai's room. But it was too late. He already left. If there was just something, _something_ that can help her find Darkrai... She began looking for anything, some sort of box, or letter. Looking into a drawer, she found a letter. Somehow opening it up, she read the note inside.

 _There should be only two reasons you are looking at this letter. Either you are snooping around, which you should stop, or... I've gone missing. Read ahead if the latter is true._

 _I have made up my mind. I believe that I have only been a pain in the ass recently. I try to do what I can, but it just keeps getting worse and worse. Everybody near me gets nightmares when they sleep, and my bad luck only brings pain, to me and others. This world will be better off without me. Since I'm going to die anyways, I might as well spill the beans._

 _The story begins back when my girlfriend, Meloetta, broke up with me. Then I ran off to the Kalos Region, then "Kyurem" put me in a coma. At least, that's what everybody else knows. The true story, is that when I ran into the Kalos Region, I was met by a strange titan instead. I could not see what it looked like due to the darkness. It said that I was causing an imbalance in nature. That unbalance was my love for Meloetta that was shattered._

 _It tried to take me out. It was a one-sided battle that I lost instantly. It then gave me two options. Either I will die right now, or I will be cursed with bad luck. Obviously, I chose the latter. Not out of fear, but because of hope. Hope that I could get back with Meloetta. I clung on to this hope, blaming not the person that caused it, but me. Now? I think that hope has disappeared. Over 800 years of being away from Meloetta has sapped away my sanity._

 _If for some reason you want to see my death, then go right ahead. I will be heading to Kalos, around Route 18. That is the location where the titan cursed me. If anything, it should be around there._

 _I have one final message. It comes in a voice recording on my phone. Make sure Meloetta hears it._

 _Goodbye,_

 _Darkrai._

Shaymin stood for a few minutes just trying to take it all in. "Darkrai... No..."

* * *

It was barely morning when Shaymin burst into Arceus's room. "Arceus! I have bad news!" She called. Arceus and Giratina were still sleeping. Not to mention on top of each other. She sweatdropped. "How do they even sleep like that?" She tackled into Arceus, which for her, felt like a poke.

"Huh...? What is it?..." She and Giratina stirred.

"Arceus! I have bad news!" Shaymin shouted.

"Huh? What happened?" Giratina asked, sliding off of Arceus.

"Darkrai has disappeared. He's going to kill himself! He left this letter for us."

"What!? Let me see!" Arceus picked up the letter.

"Oh my goodness!"

* * *

Most legendaries gasped.

"Hmph. He deserves it." Meloetta muttered.

"So that's what actually happened." Giratina looked down.

"Unbelievable! He can't just throw away his life like that!" Shouted the Shiny Darkrai. His mate, Shiny Cresselia, leaned into him.

"Excuse me? Um, Darkrai left another message. It is in a voice message. He wanted our Meloetta to hear it, too."

"Now what would that cunt want to do with me?" She stood up, raising her voice. Ignoring Meloetta, Shaymin put the volume of the phone on full blast, and played the recording.

 _"_ _Meloetta, I know you hate my guts. You probably want me dead, too. But, do you know why I decided to be cursed instead of dieing right there? It's because of you. I thought that I would be able to get back with you. But you refused to believe me for over 800 years, all because of one little accident. Not being with you was a knife to the heart, and every day passing by without getting back together pushed the knife even further. You hated me, but I still loved you all those years._

 _"But I have given up. I probably could have changed this path of mine, but instead I sat there, waiting for you. But you never came. Meloetta, I am sorry for entering your life. I have only brought pain. I shall give you one final message._ _"_

A piano started to play in the background.

(Song: Bad Day - Daniel Powter)

 _Where is the moment we needed the most?_

"Is... Is he singing?" Meloetta was confused.

 _I kick up the leaves and the magic is gone._

 _They tell me your blue skies fade to gray._

 _They tell me your passion's gone away._

 _And I don't need no carryin' on!_

Some drums started to play.

 _You stand in the line just to hit a new low._

 _You're faking the smile with the coffee to go._

 _You tell me your life's been way off line._

 _You're falling to pieces every time._

 _And I don't need no carryin' on!_

 _Cause I've had a bad day! I'm taking one down! I sing a sad song just to turn it around!_

 _You say you don't know! You tell me don't lie! You work at a smile and you go for a ride!_

 _I've had a bad day! The camera don't lie! I'm coming back down and I really don't mind!_

 _I've had a bad day! I've had a bad day._

Everybody was stunned, including Meloetta. Nobody had heard him sing before. Nobody knew of his great singing voice until now.

 _Well I need a blue sky holiday._

 _The point is they laugh at what I say._

 _And I don't need no carryin' on!_

 _I've had a bad day! I'm taking one down! I sing a sad song just to turn it around!_

 _You say you don't know! You tell me don't lie! You work at a smile and you go for a ride!_

 _I've had a bad day! The camera don't lie! I'm coming back down and I really don't mind!_

 _I've had a bad day!_

 _(Oooooh, holiday.)_

 _Sometimes the system goes on a blink,_

 _And the whole thing turns out wrong!_

 _I might not make it back and I know,_

 _I could be well oh that strong!_

 _And I'm not wrong!_

A short instrumental section played, then the song started to die down.

 _So where is the passion when I need it the most?_

 _Oh, you and I._

 _I kick up the leaves and the magic is lost._

 _Cause I've had a bad day! I'm taking one down! I sing a sad song just to turn it around!_

 _You say you don't know! You tell me don't lie! You work at a smile and you go for a ride!_

 _I've had a bad day! You've seen what you've like! And how does it feel for one more time?_

 _I've had a bad day! I've had a bad day._

 _Had a bad day._ That repeated 5 times as the song was over.

 _"Meloetta. I will find the titan this sunset. It's not too late yet. If you wish, come find me. I'm on Route 18 in Kalos._ _"_ The message ended. Meloetta couldn't believe it. All this time, she had been hurting Darkrai, refusing to believe what he said. And now, it has gone too far.

"Oh, my... I-I didn't know-" She broke down crying. "I'm sorry..."

"Meloetta, it's not too late yet. We can still find him and bring him back to safety!" Xerneas tried to reassure her.

"You-you're right. I've hurt my boyfriend for too long. I'm going after him!"

 _Route 18? That's where Zygarde likes to hang out..._

* * *

It was a bit past sunset. Because of the location of Kalos, sunset came a lot earlier. Nobody came yet. Darkrai sighed. "It's time." He headed towards Route 18. He didn't have to wonder far into the nearby forest.

(Music: But the World Refused to Die (Intro to Undyne the Undying) - Undertale)

" _So, you are still alive? I am quite surprised. I thought your bad luck would've killed you quickly._ " Spoke the titan. " _No matter. I can finish you right here right now!_ " The titan jumped forward, neither of them noticing a familiar song play. Suddenly, the titan was launched backwards. " _Who is there? Show yourself!_ " It spoke after landing on its feet.

"Sorry, but I can't let you hurt my boyfriend." She spoke. Darkrai gasped.

"Meloetta! You came!" Meloetta, who was in her Pirouette Form, hugged Darkrai.

"I'm sorry that I ever left you."

"Now, who are you?" Said a voice, as another figure emerged from the trees.

" _Welcome, my dear Xerneas._ " Xerneas gasped.

"Z-Zygarde!?" She shouted.

" _Yes, the very same one. Darkrai was wise in not telling me about anybody up until now. However, you now know too much. I can not let you live!_ "

(Music: Battle Against A True Hero - Undertale)

The being now known as Zygarde smashed his fist into the ground, causing more than a _Thousand Waves_. Somehow, they feel like they can't escape. Darkrai tried to use _Dark Void_ , but Zygarde simply moved to the side. Xerneas started to use _Geomancy_ , while Meloetta went close in for some _Close Combat_. She, while frail, was quick and strong.

"Try to distract him so I can get a good hit with Dark Void!" Darkrai ordered, whilst using _Nasty Plot_. Nodding, Meloetta kept floating around Zygarde, who tried to get her off but kept missing, while Meloetta threw in some more _Close Combats._

Zygarde, noticing that Meloetta was starting to slow down, took his chance and used _Mega Punch_. However, Xerneas's _Geomancy_ finished, and with greater speed, ran and used _Megahorn_ before Meloetta could get hit. With every single horn. Zygarde was knocked backwards, and crashed. Darkrai finished with _Dark Void,_ putting him to sleep.

(Music: Victory! Champion - Pokemon ORAS)

"We... We did it!" Darkrai cheered.

"Darkrai, please don't do something as rash as this again... But, we managed to defeat Zygarde." Xerneas smiled.

"Darkrai... Can you forgive me for what I have done to you?" Meloetta looked sad.

"I can." And for the first time in over 800 years, they hugged.

A ring opened up above the group, and Hoopa came out. "Hey guys! Hop through here!" Xerneas motioned for them to follow, then hopped through the hoop. Darkrai and Meloetta held hands, and went through together.

* * *

 _Later..._

* * *

(Music: any music that is peaceful)

"Darkrai... I still feel a bit guilty about all this. If I didn't break up with you, you would have never went to Kalos that night and gotten cursed." Meloetta said, sitting on her bed. Darkrai put his hand on her shoulder.

"Meloetta, it's in the past now. We can't dwell on some stupid mistake we made forever. If we do, then it will clog our mind and we never progress in life."

"Since when were you Uxie?" They shared a good laugh.

"I understand that this is a bit awkward. If you'd like, then we can simply be friends for the time being. No need getting to certain things so quickly." Darkrai said after calming down.

"Th-thank you Darkrai. I think it would be better if we stay friends for the time being. It would just feel weird going from 0 to 100 so fast."

"Right. Then I guess we should get some sleep."

And that night, neither of them had nightmares.

* * *

 **SHUT UP I LOVE UNDERTALE!**

 **I've had this idea in mind for a long time. A really long time. And because every legendary is becoming my #1 favorite, I just have to write stories featuring all of them.**


End file.
